Am I pretty enough now?
by gothangel12345
Summary: After a hard day, Sam has considered her choice of individuality and Gothness. Now she's all preppy just to win Danny's heart. Rated for safety really, DannyxSam with a hint of DannyxPaulina on the beggining, just for the plot line.
1. Drastic Change

This kinda grew into my mind all of a sudden since something similar is happening to me and I'm considering this option, although it honestly goes against all my principals. Please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or any related characters. That is the worst thing that can happen to a ghost obsessed fan, right?

* * *

Another clear night was surrounding Amity park. It was already late on the night, while everyone was sleeping, one girl was awake. She couldn't sleep and was currently fighting her feelings with all her streaght to forget her best friend.

"Emptiness. That's all that I can feel right now, why? Because of _him_ of course!" She whispered to herself sadly as she sat on her bed. "No. I can't feel this because of him."

She closed her eyes and, immediatelly, images from the previous hours flashed right before her eyes.

_**Sam Manson was seating next to her friends at lunch time, just simply enjoying life her own way. She was happily scowling her friends for eating animals while she ate her salad and juice. Her individuality statement of clothes was once again ignored, as well as her comments about eating meat. She hated those preppy girls; they only wore what could get the boy's attention! Everything was normal, nothing out of the ordinary as far as she could tell, that is, except the fact that Danny was drooling.**_

_**"What's wrong with you?" She asked as she turned her gaze to the direction his eyes were staring at. There stood miss popularity, looking eagerly for her next victim. "Hey! Keep the drool to yourself, will you!?"**_

_**"Relax Sam! It's his hormones! It's normal for him to like pretty girls, I mean, come on! Who doesn't?" Tucker smiled as he changed his direction to Paulina too.**_

_**Danny snapped back to reality when she entered the school with a huge ammount of boys all around her. "Um... you said something, Sam?"**_

_**"No." She said angrily as she stood and walked away, leaving a confused best friend behind.**_

She couldn't stand it anymore, she stood from the bed and made her way to the window of her dark room. The moon and stars shone brightly, almost mockingly as a tear passed her white cheeks. "I'm not pretty enough for him..." she cried for what seemed hours, until the sun came up and until it was almost time for school. She realized this and immediatelly walked to her bathroom, she had to look at least acceptable at school, not that he'll notice anyway...

She opened the drawer and changed clothes, a short black skirt and a black tee shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, remembering Tucker's words. **_'It's normal for him to like pretty girls...'_** That hit her harder than her own frustrated love. He didn't pay attention to her as a girl, no, he took her as a friend.

Just a friend.

She sighed once more as she made her way to the closet, ripping the clothes off as fast as she could. She oppened the side of the closet that she used to lock down; the side of the closset she kept the horrible pink clothes her mom always bought on a daily basis.

"I can't belive I'm gonna do this..." She whispered as she carefully picked a short pink skirt with a fuzzy texture. She shivered and threw it on top of her legs, feeling the soft fabric tickling them. "I'll never forgive myself..."

She grabbed a hot pink, long sleeved blouse that showed her belly button and placed it over her skin with a look of disgust plastered on her face. She couldn't feel any worse when she looked again in the mirror. It was horrible! She pushed her opinion to the back of her head and opened a drawer, only to see many black and purple eye shadows. She looked around, she knew that Pamela had bought her a huge collection of pink make up, now, where did she hid it? The idea popped into her mind in less than a second, under the bed!

"Yes!" She said as she found it and picked it up. "I just hope he notices me, for once."

She applied the pink and white material on her small face and felt her eyes water up. This wasn't her, she was being just as shallow as Paulina! But she had a different reason... it wasn't to impress all the boys, just one. She knew that it worked when he had his memory erased; he actually liked her! Now, if he was going to notice her again, she had to change, for him.

"All my work for individuality... all the fights with my parents!" She sighed as she wipped a stray tear. "All for nothing."

After she got ready for school, she changed her backpack with a little white purse she kept hidden on her room. It was in the shape of a cat with a ribbon that said "diva" on it. When she climbed down the stairs, she looked around just to make sure the coast was clear and made her way to the door, ready to face the dreaded day.

Danny woke up that morning with a huge head ache. Yesterday he had spend most part of the night trying to figure out what had gotten into Sam, she just marched away! No matter how many times he tried to find a reason, he failed. He knew that she hated Paulina, but why? She never done anything to Sam, did she? Okay, so she called a little of his attention, but well, she was gorgeous! At least, on the eyes of Danny.

"I guess I'll find out today..." He sighed as he changed from his PJs to his average clothes, a white and red shirt with some old jeans. He dashed his way to breakfast and finished quickly, only to run outside and miss the bus. "Darn it!"

"I'm going ghost!" He yelled after looking around carefully for any curious eyes. He transformed into his alter ego 'Danny Phantom' and flew to school, with a small weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't think straight, he just couldn't concentrate on the road; his thoughts always seemed to wonder into Sam and Paulina. "Why do they hate each other so much?"

Of course, being the clueless Danny, he couldn't figure out that it was because Sam had a huge crush on him since forever and that Paulina was a shallow enough to flirt with him only to take him away from her. He tried so hard that he forgot to look forward, crashing painfully into the wall of a building. "Ow..." He murmured as he found his way to school once more.

Sam walked around the streets, looking around to make sure no one saw her like this. She was lucky, no one seemed to notice her until she was in school grounds. She had a train of thoughts that just kept her feeling sad; if she was going to look preppy for Danny, she had to act preppy too. Apparently he would only notice her if she was popular, or at least not Goth, or unic, or special, or anything. She had to be just like everybody else.

"So... I'll just behave like a shallow slut until he notices me. If he does, I'll just have to behave like _Paulina_ does around him! Just to make him notice me!" She wined as she entered the school doors. Luckly she was late, which meant that everybody should be in class. She ran as fast as her high, hot pink heels let her and found that the classroom door was closed. "Oh, great. Now he should be arond here with Tucker!"

"Sam!? Is that you!?"

She turned around and came face to face with none other than Tucker. "Hey..."

"What did you do to yourself!?" He asked still shocked. "You look... different!"

She took a deep breath and tought of something to say. "Is different good enough?"

"What?" He asked confused looking at her. She wasn't wearing her long purple socks and for the first time ever, she showed her legs to the world. He had to admit, she looked beautiful. "Good enough? You look great!"

"I guess that's a yes..." She mumbled sadly, faking a smile and held the urge to scream.

He couldn't snap out of his daze, Sam actually looked preppy enough like Paulina! Then, something hit him. "Did you do this for Danny?"

She took a few seconds to answer, and simply shrugged. "Who else Tuck? Speaking of which, where is he anyway?"

"I dunno, he's still not here." He shrugged and turned around, coming face to face with a shocked Danny. "And now he is."

"S-Sam?" He asked softly, taking her image to his senses slowly. "W-what happened to you?"

"What, I can't have a little change in my appearence?" She asked seriously, not even a drop of sarcasm in her voice. "I can do what I want you know."

"Yeah, but... this isn't like you." He manage to say before feeling like he didn't know her all of a sudden. "What happened to individuality and specialness?"

He caught her, she wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't get her into trouble. "Erm... It's not like it would matter anyway Danny, do you like it?"

There, she managed to change the subject without him noticing! He looked at her again and again, just to make sure that he was seeing right. Sam Manson, Goth freak and popularity hater stood right before him; dressed in pink and white, her hair straight with a pink headband and looking just as cute as she could manage to.

"Well?" She asked anxious. She was starting to freak out since he didn't answer and tried to put a puppy dog stare, just in case he didn't like it. Apparently it worked since he nodded softly and smiled. "I love it."

_"Yes!" _She tought triumphally as she noticed that he actually liked it. _"He loves it!"_

"Look who decided to join the pretty people." A voice said from behind the trio with a latin accent.

_"Paulina." _Sam thought bitterly but remembered that to get Danny's love, she had to act like her. "I can change my fashion mind, can't I?"

Paulina smirked and walked closer to her. "What do you want me to think? We all know that you're still that freak under those clothes..."

"I'm not a freak!" She yelled but gained self control and bit her lip. "Not anymore..."

Danny and Tucker just stared at the arguing girls in shock; did Sam actually admited that she _**was** _a freak? Something must have happened to Paulina too, because she just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you don't look like a freak anymore; but does that mean that you'll stop acting all loser like?" She mocked and Sam held the urge to punch her.

"Just watch me." Sam dared through barely closed teeth.

"You. Are. On." Paulina smiled as she turned around and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked after a few seconds of silence. "Are you gonna change the way you are for him too?"

Sam gave Tucker a glare that immediatelly shut him up, but Danny, being as clueless as he is couldn't help but ask...

"Who are you changing for Sam?"

* * *

Constructive critics are welcome and if I get enough reviews I'll update. Have a nice day!

Oh, and remember... WUAC RULEZ! check my profile to find out what I'm talking about, but after you review -wink-


	2. Personality Change's next

Well, I must admit, this is one of the simplest stories that I have started, probably since the chapters are so short, but anyway, still read and review, please? Thanx to those who did! Ya all made me happy! Oh, and hello people who read but don't review! You count as a hit, which is a little less happier than a review, but still!

* * *

All clases where mostly quite, except for the rumors of the kids that talked about Sam's new fashion statements. Of course, people talked about her being bipolar, but the one's shocked the most where Tucker and the still confused Danny. He still didnt' figure out why did Sam decided to change so drastically and for some reason, she didn't wanna tell him. 

"Come on Sam! Who are you changing for?" He whispered in english class while Lancer was facing the chalkboard, oblivious of the many chatting students.

She turned her head quickly to her left, coming face to face with a pleading looking Danny. "I... changed for myself."

"I know you better than that." He replied crossing his arms. She had to do much better to trick him! Or so he thought...

"What, there HAS to be someone else involved with my personal opinions? I don't think so!" She glared, but remembered that she had to stop thinking like an individual to get him to like her. "Okay, so there's someone I wanted to impress, no big deal."

"Who?" He asked, making Sam roll her eyes and change her attention to the blabbing teacher and ignoring Danny's constant questioning. Sometimes he was just too clueless for her likes, why _did_ she like him in the first place? It wasn't his looks, there were many other pretty boys in the world, no, it was him. Not his ghost half or his brave and macho-like side, just the nice, sweet and gentle boy that stole her heart so long ago. That's why she changed, she wanted her heart back, maybe with the boy included.

After class, finally lunch arrived and the trio went to the cafeteria, only to get stopped in the middle of the hallway by none other than Dash Baxter.

"So... you're a hottie now?" He asked, surprise clear on his voice.

She held the urge to say something nasty and just smiled; something that she didn't do very often now days. "I guess you could say that."

"WHAT!?" Both Tucker and Danny snapped, turning their atention from Dash to Sam in less then a second.

"This is like, weird because you used to be a Goth freak a while ago..." He murmured but then smiled. "Well, now that you're not, wanna go out sometime?"

"No, she doesn't." Answered an overprotective ghost boy, grabbing her wrists and pulling her out of the way and into an empty classroom to talk, leaving an unlucky Tucker to get shoved inside a locker.

Sam pulled her hand out of Danny's grip after the classroom door closed and frowned angrily. "What the hell is your problem!?"

"He was flirting with you!" He pointed out but then couldn't help but yell some more. "You _let _him flirt with you! What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you care? It's my life, I can do what I want! Besides, what if I liked getting flirt around, huh? Ever wondered about how I feel?" She remarked while crossing her arms in a way she used to do so often.

He took a deep breath before answering normaly. "Now there's the Sam I know and lo-... erm... well, there, you're yourself again!"

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave angrily, not even paying attention to him anymore. The rage inside of her was growing, which wasn't good since she did this for him to begin with. She sighed quietly and turned to see green eyes slowly fading to a soft sky blue in a look of concern as new tears found her eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I-I..." He started, placing his hands on her shoulders delicately, trying to make her feel better. "I'm so sorry."

"What for? You were just trying to protect me..." She said as she calmed down, trying her hardest to control the tears that were daring to fall again. "Although I was fine by myself."

"Listen Sammy..." He whispered while he hugged her, making her shiver at the hot breath on her ear. "I was just worried because now there are too many people to call your attention."

She pulled back slowly and looked at him with penetrating violet eyes. "So what if they call my attention?"

"Then you wouldn't hang out with us anymore..." He sighed hestiantelly.

"So that's why?" She asked, her voice raising in anger once more. "Just because I might not hang with you guys as much you think you had the right to interfear with my life!?"

He didn't answer immediatelly, she had a point. Was that really why he didn't like it when Dash was around? No. He was trying to steal Sam; his Sam.

"You are a part of me..." He whispered hoping to let go of some frustrated love without her noticing, but failed.

She looked up to his light eyes and cocked her head slowly. "What do you mean?"

He immediatelly scratched the back of his head nervously and coughed, trying to hide his nervousness. "Erm... your a part of... team Phantom...?"

Neither one of them spoke for several minutes; he was busy fighting with himself for being such a coward and she was busy fighting with her logic that popped in the back of her head telling her to let go of the act and turn back to being her, even if he wouldn't like her. She had to stop this, and she knew it, but she didn't. She was hard headed and wasn't going to let go of her plan this easely, even if the odds of nature didn't agree with her.

"Sam? I have to tell you something." Danny said softly, waking her up from her daze. "It's pretty important."

"It doesn't matter, I won't bother you with my problems if you just stay away from them." She answered coldly, walking away to the door while swinging her hips. "Oh, and if you even want to keep me in your team, you better watch your mouth."

She walked out quickly and looked at her fuzzy pink watch; it was starting to get late for class. She wasn't going though, she had too much to think about so she just walked the opposite side and out the doors of school, where she found Mr. Lancer, rushing his way to his classroom.

"And where do you think you're going, Miss... Manson?" He asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"I erm..." Now what, she was caught! And the least that she wanted was to stay in school with Danny. "My parents are leaving to Paris so I'm going to say goodbye!"

"Well... I guess that's acceptable..." He murmured but frowned slowly. "Remember to bring an excuse or else you will get detention tomorrow."

"Fine." She mumbled and ran for it, getting tired rather quickly for running in high heels. Luckly, once she was out of breath, her mansion was really close so she could easily walk toward it. When she reached it, she was surprised to find a note on the kitchen table adressed to her.

**Dear Sammikins:**

**We went on a trip to Europ for the whole month; we know you won't bother or care in any possible way. Anyway, make sure to get rid of the killing boa in the basement and for the love of God, clean up your room!**

**Mom & Dad**

She couldn't believe it, they were actually gone! It had been perfect! Under the note, she found a second one, this one written in a very familiar handwriting.

**Sam:**

**I've been invited to a bowling party with my old friends; I hope you don't mind. To make it up to you, we can have a kareoke party once I'm back with all your little friends if you want! Oh, it'll be so much fun! You have my permission to bring any friend of yours over, just don't do something I wouldn't do.**

**Love,**

**Granny**

Well, now she was alone. Really alone. Of course, she could bring friends over, but well, after today, she wasn't even sure if Danny and Tucker were still her friends.

"Oh my God, Tucker!" She yelled, grabbing her cell phone to dial Danny and beg him to open the locker he was stuck in.


	3. Some Party?

Thank you all for the reviews! You're awsome! KL, I'll let you beta it on the next chappie so you can enjoy your vacation, k? It's a little late update, but still... I am aware that the plot is going a little slow, but I promise, I have something there, just don't wanna rush it. Tell me what ya think, k? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, just an awsome identical clone. (which Vlad can't buy! XD)

Vlad: "I heard that!"

* * *

Right after Danny got Tucker out of the locker, there hadn't been much action going on. Of course, they had a major Biology test for next week, but well, that was just school, not action. It was finally three, time to get out of the prison of education and just hang around, at least until another ghost attack.

"So you just forgot all about me." Tucker more like stated than asked while Danny just rolled his blue eyes.

"I said I am sorry! I was... distracted!"

"Sure." The other boy replied sarcastically, which Danny glared at, continuing his way out of school grounds.

After a few minutes of walking they came face to face with a mob of people that surrounded a peculiar girl, the same Latino girl that made them drool. This time, Danny only looked and turned around, making the girl frown in thought.

_"No way; that freak totally ignored me! He's probably going to go to visit that wannabe. I'll show her to play with **my **boys." _Paulina thought as she made her way to Danny, smiling seductively. "Hi Danny!"

He turned around and smiled, taking in the beauty in front of him. "Wait, you're talking to me?"

"Of course, silly! You're the only cute Danny I know!" She giggled cutely, seeing as his cheeks turned a soft pink color. "Oh… I made you blush! How sweet!"

"What? Oh, no… I just got, erm… burned? Yeah, sunburned!" He laughed nervously. "Did you just say that I was cute!?"

Paulina smiled and just nodded, flipping her long black wavy hair back. "Do you want to walk me home?"

All the other boys around looked confused, she was talking to a looser! But, being Paulina, it would never ruin her reputation on Casper High. She smiled to herself as he gladly accepted and they started walking, leaving a confused boy behind.

"…Danny?" Tucker asked loud enough for him to hear.

He turned around and gave Tuck an apologetic look and he sighed as he simply nodded, walking in the opposite direction to his house, alone. He heard a gasp and turned around, seeing that Danny was looking around constantly.

"Hey Paulina!" He called out trying to get her off his best friend while he transformed. "Do you want to enter a… beauty pageant? I can subscribe you for free!"

The girls face lit up as she told Danny to wait for a minute, she had 'important business to attend to' right away. He gave her a quick nod and said he was going to the restroom for a minute and as soon as he was out of sight, he transformed to Danny Phantom.

"Well? Isn't there gonna be like, an interview or something?" She asked looking at Tucker's PDA expectantly.

He just smiled as an idea popped into his head like lightning. "No, just pose for some pictures and that would be it!"

"Okay!" She replied enthusiastically as she walked a few steps back and posed like a model, in Tucker's eyes like a goddess.

On Sam's place, she was on her parents' room just looking around in her mom's closet. She pushed what seemed to be a hundred dresses out of the way and looked away; too much pink did bad things to your eye sight.

"How can she push all these in here?" She asked herself rolling her eyes. "Well, here's something nice… sort of."

She picked out a long and puffy dress, of course, pink but it was a soft and delicate color that didn't make her feel noxious. It had one lace on her lower waist and you could see the white under fabric.

"Friends over, huh…" She thought as a smile crept to her face. "Let's have a little preppy party, shall we? …for Danny, of course…"

* * *

I better run and hide before Sam tries to kill me for that... I can't believe she liked a pink dress! Oh well, as I said, it's for Danny so...

Review please?


	4. You're invited!

Hm... sorry for the lateness of this chapter, enjoy! Truly, I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews you guys, special thanks to KL for betaing it! LOL

Disclaimer: I don't own it... OKAY!?!? -cries-

* * *

Finally morning had arrived, the sun's light was shining extra bright today which made Sam growl in response. She had left her window curtains open by accident, and now she had to wake up even if she didn't want to.

"Man, I hate the sun." She stated as she sat up and threw her legs to the side of the bed. She stood and closed the curtains, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Why does it shine anyway?"

"Now that's the Sam I know!" A voice said from nowhere, startling her.

"What the… Danny! Get out of my room this instant!" She yelled angrily, still gasping for air from the scare.

"Well, at least your attitude is still the same." He smiled, getting her to roll her eyes.

"Don't mind me…" She started, trying to find a way to fix this. "I'm just a little grouchy when I get up, that's all."

He nodded sarcastically and just smiled. "Listen here Sam, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Yeah, me too." She admitted quietly, waiting for him to finish.

"You know, you told me that you did this for a guy. Can you tell me who it is?" He asked hopefully, he hadn't slept well trying to figure out who it was in the first place.

"Nope! That's my secret, Capitan Clueless." She said with a smirk. "Listen, I need to get dressed."

"Why do you call me clueless!?" He asked as he crossed his arms cutely. "Tell me!"

"No. I need to get ready for school, so if you don't mind…" She shrugged and just sighed as he nodded and flew away. "I forgot to tell him about the party! Oh well, I'll tell him at school."

He flew through her window and continued on his way quietly, lost in thoughts. Why did he care so much about this guy she liked? It's not like he had total control of her life. Why did he feel so much hate toward him anyway?

He shrugged it off for a while as his eyes found his house and he went through his wall. He landed on his floor and transformed into human, getting surprised as a second later the door was almost knocked off by some knocking.

"Dad, I'm coming!" He yelled and heard the blasts stop. "What?"

"Look Danny, my boy! I finished a new toy!" He boomed proudly, showing him a three inch megaphone with the word Fenton on it.

"Great dad, what does it do?" He asked, hoping that it didn't work, for his own safety.

"It can let you hear ghosts' thoughts through the Fenton Phones! Just place it near the ghost and wear the Phones, we can finally figure out what goes through the thin brain of those ecto-plasmic spooks!" He continued, getting a look from his son. "Uh…something wrong?"

"Does it hurt the ghost?" He asked curiously getting a shrug from Jack. "Well, does it work on humans too?"

"You bet! Come on, try it!" He smiled while placing the device near his head while throwing Danny the Fenton Phones. "Listen to my every thought carefully; they might be too complicated for a young boy like you!"

Danny did what he was told and paid attention, listening closely for anything important.

"Fudge, ghosts, fudge, ghosts, fudge, ghosts, fudge, ghosts…"

"I think it works dad." He smiled, returning the experiment to his father. "I gotta get going, I'm gonna be late to pick up Sam and Tucker!"

"Oh yes, your friend and girlfriend." Jack sighed proudly.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny argued quickly, getting a confused look from his dad.

"Really? You aren't the spooky bat girl's boyfriend yet? But you did give her the class ring, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"So that means that your one step ahead! Don't worry Danny, you're a Fenton, she'll say yes. Being irresistible is in your blood! Just look at me!" Jack continued with a grin and a model-like pose, making Danny stare wide eyed.

"Uh, whatever you say! I gotta go!" He yelled, pushing Jack out of the way and rushing to the front door. "I'll never see him the same way again…"

As he closed the door behind him, he still couldn't get those few seconds out of his system so he shook his head, getting a weird look from Jazz, who was just getting in her car.

"Danny, is something wrong?" She asked, lowering a window.

"Nah, just going to pick up my friends." He sighed as he looked back at the door.

Jazz smiled and offered him a ride, which he gladly accepted. Once they spotted them, Danny got out and waved goodbye, thinking that walking with them would be the best to evade awkwardness. She drove away quickly, leaving the trio by itself.

"So… are we going or are we gonna stay here and just look at our feet?" Tucker asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Nope! Let's go, we're gonna be late!" Sam said with a forced smile, feeling her cheeks hurt by the sudden expression.

"Fine by me." Danny shrugged, and they were off.

Up in the air, green mist was swirling as a head appeared and looked down, smiling at the three teens that walked calmly on the streets.

"So, time to grant wishes!" She said with a smile as she flew the opposite direction. "Let's see what this little town has to offer today."

"Oh no…" Danny murmured as some ghostly blue mist escaped his lips. "Cover me guys, I'm going ghost!"

With that said, he transformed into his altered ego and leaped to the sky in search of the ghost that had arrived. He looked all around but couldn't find anyone beside himself, so he shrugged it off and flew to his friends who where close to school already.

"Nobody was there." He sighed as he changed back.

"Maybe it was the Box Ghost?" Tucker and Sam suggested at the same time, to which Danny nodded.

School's morning was averagely, well, boring. First period was making everybody fall asleep, second period was the same… and well as every other class they had. They were only minutes away for lunch, all staring at the clock on the wall when Danny's ghost sense went off again.

"May I be excused?" He asked quickly while getting up from his chair.

Mr. Lancer glared and shook his head no. "Only five minutes of class left, Mr. Fenton. Wait like everybody else."

"Okay…" He sighed worriedly, looking outside the window for any sight of ghosts. There wasn't anything out of place, until a loud 'crash' could be heard, startling everyone and causing them to scream.

The sky changed from light blue to dark red, an evil aura surrounding every single spot of the city. Danny's ghost sense was getting stronger, making him shiver from the sudden coldness in his insides. His friends were giving him worried glances, but luckily they were the only ones that noticed, for everyone else was running away from the classroom.

"Lord of the Flies! Get out of here children!" Mr. Lancer yelled over the roars of the students.

Window glasses shattered into nothing as the wind blew harder, cutting the flesh of the kids that were nearby. Screams of pain could be heard, getting softer and sentimental until they were completely replaced by fright, getting their voices caught on their throats.

Danny, not knowing what else to do he crunched down to the floor and transformed into Danny Phantom, turning invisible incase someone was watching him. This wasn't the case, so after a few seconds of floating on top of the chaos, he noticed the ghost that was causing it.

"You! What are you doing here?" He asked as the ghost appeared on front of him with a smile on her face.

"I'm here to grant wishes!" Desiree smiled and just with a snap of her fingers, huge wild and beastly rabbits and bears appeared out of nowhere.

"Who would wish for these!?" Tucker asked Sam from the ground.

"I dunno. Do you have the thermos?" She said while frowning to the arguing ghosts.

Tucker frowned too, remembering something now that was bothering him all day. "Oh no! I left it at home!"

"Mine's on my locker, let's go!" She yelled while running to the door, Tucker hot at her heels.

"Now that I'm free, I'll be as powerful as ever!" She smiled evilly, punching Danny with a pink blast. "Now I will-"

"You're gonna tell me your plans so soon? I usually get to kick your butt before you do!" He mocked with a blast.

"Silence!" She yelled and then mumbled to herself. "I need to grant wishes quick to maintain my form… or else I'll turn to ectoplasm!"

Danny had kicked her, making her turn into a green blob of goop on the floor. "Sorry fairy-blob-mother, no wishes… or pumpkins here!" He smiled victoriously, but his mind was thinking something else. _"That may have been the lamest pun ever…"_

She returned to her average form and yelled in rage, punching furiously at the ghost boy. After a few hits, he fell to the ground hard, crushing a chair. Desiree smiled proudly, flying through the roof before he could even get up.

Tucker and Sam came through the door; he had the thermos in hand and in the blink of an eye, he pushed a button, not realizing that Desiree wasn't around, capturing Danny instead. He screamed as he got stuck inside the mechanical thermos, feeling his whole body compressed at the sudden pressure.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam yelled in unison, although Danny's voice wasn't quite clear.

"Sorry! I'll get you out!" He said, looking for the release button. After finding it and aiming to the ground, he pushed it, sending Danny to roll helplessly on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked immediately, bending down next to him.

"I feel like fresh canned tuna…" He said with a disgusted face. He sent

Tucker a glare, which he responded with a sheepish smile, and flew through the ceiling in search of the green skinned ghost.

"Damn! She's gone." He mumbled to himself, still looking around. "Well, there won't be anymore school for the day; I should probably go on patrol then…"

"Nice going there, Tucker." Sam replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"At least I tried to help!" He defended, raising his arms in protection. "Come on! We gotta find Danny!"

She nodded and followed him out of the classroom, cursing for having to wear such an uncomfortable skirt. "This is one more I'm gonna dump once I'm home…" After getting outside, they didn't find Danny and guessed that he went to look for Desiree.

"She's not that powerful, I'm sure he's okay." Tucker assured with a shrug. "But just in case…"

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Danny's number, receiving exactly the same news he expected. "He's fine. He wants to meet us at your house, you're okay with that?"

"Meh… sure!" She half smiled. "Oh, that way I'll be able to give you the news!"

"What news?" Tucker asked while hanging up.

She shook her head no and just smiled. "You'll find out with Danny… I'm sure you'll be happy!"

"…Okay…" Tucker mumbled in defeat and they continued to walk to Sam's mansion. Once they arrived, he still wasn't used to its size. "I can't believe you live here!"

Sam wanted to tell him that the size of her house, how much money she owned, how many cars she had already even if she wasn't old enough to drive, or anything along those lines didn't mean anything to her, but that wasn't exactly what she said.

"Sometimes I can't believe it either! How lucky I must be!" She smiled widely, almost frighteningly, and Tucker could have sworn that her eye twitched.

"Are you okay Sam? You're not giving me the 'money isn't the biggest thing in the world' speech…" He said while eyeing her carefully, noticing how forced her smile was. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, still smiling but letting her cheeks fall a little. "I'm not doing anything to myself."

They were an awkward silence, so they entered her house and climbed the stairs. Tucker half expected her room to change like her and already imagined it filled with many stuffed animals and lots of pink fuzzy covers. Luckily, it hadn't change… except for the floor and bed that were covered with many puffy dresses.

"Uh… Sam?" Tucker started, but she had already started explaining.

"I was looking for a dress for the party that I was gonna have… oh, that's what I wanted… to tell you…" Sam admitted sheepishly with a little smile. "So… are you coming?"

"You!? Throwing a preppy party!?" He gasped with his eyes wide in shock. "Of course I'll come to a party in a mansion!"

"Good. Do you think that Danny would come…?" She asked hopefully.

"Come where?" Came a voice from her window. It was Danny in ghost mode, who had his head inside the building through the glass. "What are you talking about… if I can know?"

"Sam's having a fancy party." Tucker smiled happily. "So, you're coming?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now, what's this about?" He said sarcastically, obviously not believing a word he said.

"No, really. Do you want to come to my party? It'll be tomorrow night." Sam informed with a small frown.

"Are you being serious? But… that doesn't seem like you!" He insisted while phasing through the window. His eyes found the dresses on the floor, dresser, closet, bed and mostly every available surface. "You're… not kidding, are you?"

"No. So, are you coming or not?" Sam exhaustingly asked, looking at his deep crystal orbs. "I really would like it if you did."

"I guess I can come." He shrugged while transforming human. "What's the dress code?"

"It's… formal. Do you guys have a tux?" She shivered slightly, but only Tucker noticed.

Danny thought and nodded. "Yeah, we do. From the dance, remember?"

Both of them nodded, and smiled. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. "Well, better get going!"

In the distance, a much known battle cry was heard and the trio rolled their eyes. "I am the Box Ghost!!!"

"See you tomorrow guys!" Danny waved while phasing out of the room, leaving his two best friends alone.

There was an awkward silence, and Sam knew what was going to happen; she didn't like it one bit. Tucker started to interrogate her… again!


	5. Spell Effects

Terribly sorry for... months I believe, without update. Hopefully this chapter, (which I enjoyed writing... hehe) will make up for some of it. Thanks KL for betaing it!

PS: Um... Goth Sam fans, beware of this chapter. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or anything related. Just the plot for this story and anything that you don't recognize from the show.

* * *

Silence was the only noise to be heard in Sam's room after Danny left to fight the Box Ghost. Neither her or Tucker where talking, he just looked at her with a frown. After a few minutes, she sighed angrily and sat on the bed.

"What!?"

"Sam, this isn't like you." He said simply, pulling a chair and sitting across from her. "You're definitely gonna end up pushing Danny away instead of bringing him closer to you."

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Since when did you get so smart?"

"Since you started acting dumb." He snickered, but turned back to serious once he saw her frown. "Come on Sam, he's Danny! He isn't one to go gaga for someone just for their outside! …wait a minute… yeah, he is."

Sam sighed sadly. "I just can't stand it anymore, Tuck. Being his best friend is killing me… especially when he drools all over Paulina."

Tucker stood up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I won't try to stop you, mainly because I'll end up getting beaten up or something, but also because you're just as thick headed as he is."

Sam looked at him with a frown. "What do you mean?"

Tucker laughed softly and walked to the door. "You're just as clueless as he is! See ya' tomorrow, Sam."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, see ya."

Sam shook her head and sighed softly, walking around her room and piling up the dresses in a corner. She didn't even bother to lock her bedroom door before dropping to the bed and taking a deep breath.

"What have I've gotten myself into…?" She asked herself and closed her eyes, already thinking about the horrors that waited for her tomorrow night.

Not too far away, Danny had just captured his annoying rival inside the thermos and was beginning to fly home. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Maybe there's a ghost around…" He thought, but shrugged it off since he didn't feel his ghost sense. "Or maybe I'm just tired."

He finally reached his room and phased through the roof, sighing in relief when he reached his bed. He still couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right, he knew that, but not what.

"I'll go on patrol after a well deserved nap…" He smiled, stretching his arm for his pillow, pulling it close by, and then burying his face in it. "A long nap."

At his window, Desiree floated with a grin, looking at a ring that she borrowed from Dora. The one that prevented Danny to know that there's a ghost around. "It feels good to fly around without having you on my tail, ghost kid."

With a chuckle, she flew off and started to grant wishes. They started simple, like a puppy, a kitty, money, and other usual wishes. She sighed in happiness as she granted a young teenager's wish- an autographed guitar from the Dumpty Humpty band.

"Ah, the young adults and their silly wishing." She smiled as she grew in power. "At this rate I'll be invincible in no time!"

While flying around, a particular house caught her attention. Technically, it wasn't an ordinary house; it was more of a mansion. In it, someone was making a wish, but the weird thing is the wish was being made unconsciously.

"…I mean, I understand that he can like anyone that he wants, but why her?" Sam asked herself while staring at the ceiling. "I mean, why does it have to be that shallow witch? He just likes her outside… why doesn't he notice me!?"

"So, the Goth girl wants to conquer the half ghost's heart? This should be interesting." Desiree snickered, floating near her window to hear well.

"If I was Paulina, then Danny would be paying attention to me as a girl, and not just like one of his pals… but I don't want to be her clone… I want to have whatever Danny sees in her." She mumbled with a frown, then sighing. "Does that mean that I'm shallow too…?"

Before she could answer, Desiree had gotten tired of hearing her arguing with herself and decided to have a little fun. "Well, 'I want to' also could mean 'I wish', right?"

Purple mist surrounded Sam's room, but she didn't notice. She had closed her eyes, trying to take a nap. Desiree's words echoed through the room, making her look around startled and mumble a small "oh no" before everything went black.

The next morning, Sam woke up with a smile. She hopped out of bed and opened her curtains, letting some sunshine into her dark room. She sighed happily and walked to her vanity, looking for something to wear and found nothing but black outfits.

"I thought that I got rid of those!" She frowned, closing the drawer and walking toward her closet. "I should…"

She picked out a red tank top with the word 'sexy' on it and a white mini skirt and smiled. "This is such a cute outfit! I wonder why I haven't worn this!"

She skipped to the bathroom and came out around an hour later, completely with a different look to the world. Her hair was in curls, her make up was placed perfectly, and her lips where ruby red.

"I think that Danny will drop dead once he sees me." She smiled, walking toward a big mirror. "If not, there's an adorable blue outfit just screaming to meet the outside of my closet!"

She giggled and picked up her pink backpack, then walked delicately toward the dining room. If only her parents where there, they might make her go shopping. "I can't wait for them to get home!"

She sat down at the table and picked up an apple from the fruit basket in the middle, giving it a bite and placing it in the trash a few seconds later. "That should be enough."

A knock was heard on the door, and she glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'm gonna be late for school if I don't hurry!"

She raced to the door as fast as she could with her high red platform shoes. Before opening the door, she took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair to make sure it was in place.

"Hello?" She asked politely while opening the door, smiling at the mailman. "Oh, it's just you."

"Um… yes, Miss Manson. You've received a letter from your parents." The short and slightly bold man said, giving Sam a confused look.

"Really? That's so sweet from them! Oh, I'd better read it right now!" She squealed, taking the envelope and closing the door. "I should write back to let them know that I'm okay!"

She was about to open her mail when an alarm clock burst the silence harshly. "Oh no, I'd better get going to school… I'll read it there then."

She placed it carefully behind a notebook in her backpack and walked out through the door, smiling at the brightness of the new day. Fixing her slightly messed up skirt, she walked joyfully toward school.

The fist person she saw was Tucker, who was just entering the gates of the building. She smiled and covered his eyes with her hands and laughed. "Guess who!"

He stopped moving and gasped, turning around and looking at Sam. His eyes widened, so he just blinked a few times to get back to normal. "Sam? You look amazing!"

Sam smiled and nodded. "I know. Where's Danny?"

Tucker smirked and pointed to a bench, where Danny was sleeping tiredly. "He had to fight Skulker last night. Apparently, he and Technus thought it would be fun to give him an 'electrifying wake up call'."

Sam gasped dramatically and walked over to Danny, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes sleepily and mumbled something that sounded like: "The pancakes are coming…" but then noticed that it was Sam who was trying to wake him up. He sat up abruptly and looked at her. "S-Sam!?"

She giggled and nodded, asking him again how he felt. He didn't respond, instead, he just stared at her in surprise. "Danny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" He smiled, standing up and handing her a hand to which she gladly accepted. "But you look… wow."

"Well, thank you!" She smiled, walking toward school. "Come on, we'd better get inside or that sun will damage my skin."

"Since when does she care about those girly things?" He asked Tucker, who had just walked beside him.

He just chuckled and patted him on the back. "Since you started to like Paulina again."

"What does Paulina have to do with this?" He asked confusedly, following Sam. "She's acting weird lately… and dressing differently."

"Why are you complaining, dude?"

Danny smiled with a small blush. "Who's complaining?"

Tucker laughed some more and looked to the side, where Paulina, Dash and the rest of the A-List where walking by. Apparently they noticed how Sam was getting attention and wanted to argue about it, because they where heading directly toward her.

"Hey, ex-Goth still loser." Paulina smiled mockingly, waving at Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow and walked pass her, not even bothering to respond. She continued to walk until she was about to turn around the corner, where she sighed and smiled back.

"Did you say something?" She asked innocently.

Paulina frowned confusedly. "Yeah, I did."

"Oh." Sam smiled and continued to walk. Paulina turned to the A-List with a frown and clenched fists.

"Nobody ignores me."

Tucker laughed and shook his head. "She just did."

"Who asked you, techno-geek?" Dash interrupted angrily. "You and Fen-toad better leave before I pound you."

Tucker nodded and grabbed Danny by the collar, who was practically drooling over Paulina. After they where out of sight he sighed, calling for his half-ghost friend. "We better get going for class, dude."

Danny blinked and nodded confusedly, following him to the classroom where Sam was already sitting down, two empty seats at her sides. "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

Before they could answer, Mr. Lancer stood up and demanded for silence. And so, the boring class began. While the teacher wasn't looking, many kids started to pass notes and doodle, one of them was Sam.

She was drawing squiggly lines and whatever came to mind, not paying attention to the lesson or to her drawings anyway. Her mind was too busy thinking about the whole morning and the different things that she had done.

"_This isn't like me at all… I should drop the act now!" _Her mind yelled, but got answered with another point of view. _"If you drop the act, then Danny won't pay attention to you anymore. Remember his face when he saw you earlier?"_

She smiled at the memory of his surprised face and looked around, pretending to pay attention to her overweight teacher. She sighed and looked at her book, trying to concentrate, but the argument in her mind started again.

"_I don't want him to like me for my outside…" _She reasoned, turning a page of her book. Somehow, even if she didn't want to, she was doing and saying things that where not like her. She knew it, and tried to stop herself but it seemed impossible.

"_I even said that I was looking forward to see my parents! What the heck is going on…? And why can't I stop it?"_

Her mental talk continued through the whole period, until the bell rang. She stood up and picked up her stuff gracefully, smiling and walking to her next class.

"_This is gonna be a long day… not to mention the dance tonight…" _She thought tiredly. _"In which hopefully Danny will dance with me…"_

"Sam? Sam!" Danny asked while poking her in the back from his chair. She looked back with a smile and mouthed 'what?' He smiled and looked down. "I wanted to know, at what time should I go to your house?"

"Well, I guess you can come around six." Sam smiled, shrugging slightly. "It starts at seven, but I want you there early to help me with the preparations… if that's okay with you."

"Sure, I'll make sure to be there."

"I would appreciate that Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Manson would pay attention every once in a while." Their teacher said in annoyance, looking at them and making them turn their attention back to class.

A few hours later, the three of them where walking out of school happily, chatting about whatever came to their minds. Nothing was out of the ordinary until they had to stop; the cause? A big blond football jock was blocking their exit.

"So Sam, I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up and take you to that dance of yours."

Danny's eyes turned neon green while Tucker elbowed him. "Dude, chill! She's obviously gonna say no."

"Hmmm… it sounds nice." Sam smiled, making Danny and Tucker look at her with their mouths hanging. "But, you can't _pick me up_ to go to a party at my own home… besides; I'm already going with someone."

Dash looked at her confusedly, as if taking in everything she said and in a couple of seconds he nodded with a smirk. "Oh, I forgot you where going out with Fenturd!"

Danny's eyes returned to their emerald color while Tucker tried to calm him down. "Get away from Sam!"

Sam looked at Danny and smiled. "As a matter a fact, yes. I am going out with him. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go home and get ready for the party."

Again, Tucker and Danny where left with their mouths hanging wide, but this time, Dash joined them. She simply just signaled her friends to walk with her and away from Dash. They did, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, Tucker stopped.

"What was that all about? Are you two really going out?" He asked, looking at them with a smirk.

"What!? No!" Danny said nervously, looking at Sam as if asking for her help. She simply rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It was just a way to get rid of him." She simply stated, looking at them. "But now that I think about it, it would be nice if you guys find someone to come with you."

Tucker beamed and started to walk away. "Yeah! I'm gonna go ask Valerie right now!"

Danny and Sam simply laughed, and continued to walk. He looked at her and then at the ground, blushing.

"Um… Sam?"

She looked over at him with a smile. "Yeah?"

He looked at her and smiled nervously. "Well… I was wondering if you… if you wanted to go with me to your dance…"

Sam looked at him with a smile and nodded. "Sure. You're even gonna be at the party earlier."

Danny smiled and found that they had reached her house. With a sigh, he looked at her and said goodbye, then, when she was out of the view; he flew to his house doing loops in the air with a smile.

Sam on the other hand, walked slowly to her room and sighed. "Well, I got what I wanted."

She looked around her room and frowned. "Now to get rid of those horrible clothes."

* * *

Well, as could be seen, she's having some kind of mental problems fighting with the spell. Lets see if she gets out of this, lol.

Review Please!


End file.
